Blue Blood Moon
by Snoz007
Summary: Adrian is new to Yokai Academy and has an increadible amount of power but when he goes to far someone wants him dead. M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the anime Rosario Vampire I only own the character Adrian.

May be some OCC so be warned this chapter is just an intro of the character and his relationship with the students and doesn't actually start the plot or story line.

The Blue Blood Moon

I sprinted through the courtyard of Yokai Academy

"I swear it wasn't me I'm not a perv, it was probably Gin!"I screamed to my pursuer.

"Oh yeah that's what they all say you freak you were the only one there, I don't see Gin anywhere!"Ranted the silver haired demon behind him.

Nearby:

Watching the newbie getting hunted by the mislead Moka was priceless; Gin could barely stop himself from bursting out in laughter and giving away his position atop the school. Although it may have been him that had been peeping, he was not about to be the hero and get beaten by the angry female. This one's all yours man take it away. Gin bowed and walked off to class.

Back to the victim:

Oh god dead end! Adrian cursed himself for being so stupid. Why the hell did I not see the freaking wall! He was startled back to reality by the raging screams of the girl that had been pursuing him mindlessly.

When I find that guy I'm going to rip him limb from limb! Raged Moka .She hated pervs and this one was going to get it, ever since Tsukune had the holy lock put on his arm to keep his ghoul tied down she had been a little on edge even the smallest things angered her, but this sent her over the edge!

"Oh man your Moka-san, I didn't peep I swear it was Gin!"Shouted Adrian not in the mood to fight so early in the morning, just her aura was strong enough to make him nauseous.

"Were a little past that now aren't we."Moka sneered

"Please don't, you shouldn't for your own good."Adrian said with a cringe

"Wait, you are worried for my sake that's ridiculous I'm well above you I am an S-class monster and you fear for me, how foolish."Moka said in a mock tone.

"I'm just saying that you may not be the only S-class monster around, and for god's sake I am not the F***ing peeper it was Gin!"

"I'm not in the mood to hear your rants of innocents it sickens me Gin may be a total pain, but that's his nature he's a Werewolf and he knows his place, now know yours!"

Moka flattens Adrian's head into the side of the school with a kick leaving a dent in the concrete. Ow shit that hurt! Adrian slowly got his bearings and stood trying to get his head out of the wall. But before he could Moka sends another kick smashing the wall inwards along with Adrian. Son of a bitch! Adrian huffed now fully recovered with his head out of the wall. Looks like we're fighting now might as well get into the groove of things.

Moka stood triumphant over the new student pervert, who now sat in a pile of rubble. Ha that should show him not to be an ass. She sneered well that should do it. Moka started to walk off when the pervert started to grin a wide toothy grin but this one had fangs. What!? Was all she could muster before the man before him sprouted silvery grey fir all over his body, and his mouth elongated into a long wolf like snout with vampire like canines, his hands grew and sprouted long dagger like talons. He was getting so big that he had to move out of the room he had been smashed into just to stand. There before her stood a 12ft tall werewolf with silver fir and blue eyes.

"What are you!?"

"What am I, well ask yourself what do I look like?"

"Well you look like a massive werewolf like twice the size of Gin."

"Have you ever seen a werewolf with silver fir?"

"Well no but It looks just like a wait that means you're a …!"

"Yes I'm a werepire my father was a werewolf and my mother a vampire so yeah that's me."

"But werewolves are forbidden to have children with vampires and that would mean."

I'm not sure whether that's actually true or not so just go with it.

"Yep I happen to be a walking criminal act so I'm not actually allowed to change, mostly because my aura from changing probably just made everyone in a two mile radius shit their pants. But lucky for you you're aura is strong enough to basically defend you from my own you must be one of about five whose auras can actually do that and one of them is coming this way it's almost like it's a ghoul so that must be the fabled Tsukune Aono ,aren't you two dating or something?"

"What no of course not!"Moka shouted her fierce blush telling otherwise.

"Well anyways better change back now don't want to scare your boy friend, we'll finish this later." Adrian announced pulling out a Rosario cross from his pocket."See you around Moka."He said turning to go into the building. Through the smashed wall.

"Hey wait what's your….name….pervert?"Moka said turning around but the werepire was gone.


End file.
